Only The Best
by Dixie Darlin
Summary: King Bob, Vince, and Lawson each hate each other, which heightens when they get sent to the same summer camp. But when strange things start happening, and kids start disappearing, can they pull together to find out what's going on?
1. Three Guys, Three Lives

Disclaimer: Repeat after me: I...do...not...own...Recess!  
  
A/N: Okay, here's the first chappie of "Only the Best"! You'll notice that in almost all of my Recess fics, mainly the King Bob/Ashley A. ones, that I have King Bob being best friends with Vince and Lawson. Considering that these three pretty much hate each other in the series, I'm sure you've all wondered how I could get these guys to be friends. Well, if you read this story, you'll know how I did! I kinda got the idea from R.L. Stine's "The Horror at Camp JellyJam"... Anyways, this takes place during the summer before King Bob goes to eighth grade, so he's like 13 years old, Lawson's 12, and Vince is 11. Hope ya like!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Ur Welcome! Yay, you get to post again, hallejulah, lol! Heh heh, that's funny about the matchbox car, heehee! Hope you like this, and keep r/r/w!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Thanks, uh...I don't think I'm gonna do a direct sequel, but I have one that has some grandkids in it!  
  
MizChloeBrody: Glad you liked it! I knew you'd like the Katie/Teddy stuff, heehee! Hope you keep reading my stuff!  
  
Chapter One: Three Guys, Three Lives  
  
Robert Mitchells, better known as the former King Bob of Third Street, was busy relaxing on the wooden swing hanging on the porch. The hot June weather was perfect conditions for a well-deserved nap, especially after a hard game of catch with a rambunctious Jack Russell terrier, King Bob's dog Scrappy. The little dog was lying sprawled out on the porch panting with his green tennis ball beside him.  
"Ah, the perfect way to spend the day, huh, Scraps?" Bob smiled down at him.  
"Ruff!"  
"Yep, I'd rather be doing this than being at some CAMP or something."  
He heard the screen door open and close, then somebody walking towards him. Judging from the sound of high-heeled shoes, he guessed it was his older sister, "Lady" Sheila--more like "Lady Demon" if you asked Bob.  
"Hello, Dorkbert," he heard her say in her snotty tone. "Mom said she wants to see you in the kitchen."  
"Why? I didn't do anything."  
"Just do it!" Sheila demanded. "Anyways, I'm going to the mall, not that you care, just tell Mom that's where I am."  
Bob sighed and relunctantly got up from the porch swing, Scrappy following close behind. Heh, Sheila could forget about him telling Mom anything. He went inside the kitchen where his mother, Allison, was busy talking with her new husband, the stuffy politician Jacob Griffin. Bob didn't really like Jacob, because he was really strict. He much preferred his real dad, Lance Mitchells, even if he didn't take anything seriously...except his relationship with his kids.  
"Mom, Sheila said you wanted to see me," Bob told her, leaning on the door frame.  
"Oh, honey, I didn't hear you come in," Allison jumped. "Don't be shy, come sit down."  
Bob started getting suspicious. "What's going on? You guys aren't having a BABY are you?"  
The two adults started laughing, much to the young teen's dismay. He hated it when adults laughed at him. It really aggravated him. He crossed his arms, waiting for them to finish.  
"Oh, no, dear," Allison gasped. "We're not planning on having a baby so soon."  
"I don't believe you'll have to worry about having a little brother or sister anytime this year, Robert," Jacob added.  
"Then why the heck did you want to see me?"  
"Well, you know, since I'm married again," Allison began. "We're going to be doing a lot of work around here. You know, getting the house fixed up, paying off honeymoon bills, that sorta junk. And I know you don't want to be around when this happens, so me and Jacob decided to send you to a camp."  
Bob's jaw dropped about six inches. No, this wasn't happening. His own mother was sending him to a CAMP? This had to be some kind of nightmare.  
"Y-you're kidding, right?" he asked, even though he doubted they were.  
"Of course not," Jacob replied. "I'm into politics, I have no time to kid around."  
"Sweetie, it's for your own good," Allison insisted. "Besides, you need to get out and make some friends. All you've done since school let out is play with Scrappy."  
"So, is there a law saying it's illegal to play fetch?" Bob muttered sarcastically, slumping down in the chair. "Besides, if Jordan and Jerome hadn't moved off last month, I would be hanging out with them."  
"Well, they're not here," Jacob began, starting to get impatient with his new step-son. "Camp is a great way to build self-esteem, and you can learn lessons while you're there too. Here's a pamphlet for it. It's called Camp All-Star, and it has every type of sport imaginable--well, except ice hockey--but they have the others. And you're leaving tomorrow morning."  
"WHAT?!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the LaSalle's house on the next street, Vince and T.J. were playing one-on-one basketball. And as usual, Vince won, no scoreboard necessary. He sunk in his twentieth slam dunk for the day, and T.J. called a truce.  
"Okay, you win, I give up," he sighed, wiping sweat from his brow.  
"You didn't do so bad, Teej," Vince admitted. "You almost made it a few times."  
"Yeah, almost made it past the point of passing out on the sidewalk," he joked. "So, what else in store for the summer?"  
"Well, as far as I know, I'm not going to any camp this summer," Vince replied, shooting another basket. "But even if I do get sent to one, the others will still be around for ya hang with."  
"Wrong-o, Spinelli went on a cross-country road trip with her parents," T.J. explained, taking a drink of his Gatorade. "Gus went to another military camp, Gretchen's off on some smart kid convention at the White House, and Mikey's...well, he's got the flu right now, but I'm sure he'll get over it soon."  
"Ew, too bad. I guess you're lucky I'm staying here all summer, then."  
"Hey, Vince," Chad LaSalle, Vince's older brother called from the house. "Stop playing with that air-filled playing device and come into the house. Mom has some mail for you."  
"Air-filled playing device?" T.J. repeated.  
"What else do you except your geeky older brother to call a basketball?" Vince asked him, throwing the ball into the garage.  
"Good point. I've gotta get home anyways, so I'll talk to you later," T.J. said, going over to his red bike and riding off towards his street.  
Vince waved good-bye to him, then jogged to the front door. He figured his mom was just wanting him to go run an errand or something--but why couldn't she tell Chad to do it? Whatever the reason, he went into the kitchen to see what she wanted.  
"Here you go, read this," she told him, shoving a pamphlet into his hands while she rushed to get dinner cooked.  
"What the-" he started, then he read it. "A sports camp? Camp All- Star? Mom, I just told T.J. that I was staying here all summer."  
"You'll have to tell him that you were wrong then," Mrs. LaSalle remarked from the stove. "With me and your dad going on that business trip for two weeks, and Chad starting the summer session of college soon, you have to go somewhere."  
"I can just stay with T.J.," Vince suggested. "I'm sure his folks won't mind."  
"Honey, Mrs. Detweiller just told me that they were going out of state for a family reunion," she told him. "So go pack your bags, you're leaving in the morning."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was almost twelve o'clock at night when Lawson decided to drag himself home. Boy, he was going to have to stop hanging out with Jocko, Carillo, and the other guys. Hopefully his parents didn't notice that he was coming home late, or else he was definitely grounded.  
Glad to see that one of the windows of the first floor was unlocked, he quietly let himself in the house, making sure he didn't wake anybody up. Unfortuneately, he didn't realize somebody was already up...  
"What are you doing?" he heard somebody say in front of him.  
He jumped at the unexpected voice, but then realized it was his older sister, Rhonda. Great, she would more than likely turn him in for staying out past curfew.  
"Didn't Mom and Dad say that you were supposed to be home by NINE?" Rhonda asked him, shining a flashlight on him like a police investigator.  
"Cut it out, I lost track of time, okay?" he insisted.  
"Yeah, right. I think the fact that street lights came on three hours ago was a big hint," she smirked. "So, Jerk-win, I suppose this means your grounded, AGAIN."  
"Come on, sis, don't rat me out," Lawson pleaded with her. "Mom said next time, I'd be busted for a month."  
"That's your problem, not mine." She paused for a second. "Do I smell cigarette smoke?"  
Uh-Oh. Now he was definitely going to have to stop hanging with the guys, especially since for some reason they had decided to start smoking on tonight of all nights.  
"Uh...no, you don't," he insisted, although knowing full and well she wouldn't fall for it.  
Rhonda's eyes got wide. "THAT'S why you've been out late! You've been out smoking pot with those so-called friends of yours!"  
"I have not! I didn't do that stuff, the other guys did!" For once he actually told the truth...  
"Yeah, right, I'm telling Mom, and you are so busted!"  
It was kinda weird seeing an eighteen-year-old trying to tattle on their little brother, but this was Rhonda we were talking about. She ran upstairs before Lawson could think of anyway to somehow bribe her into silence, and...oh brother, he could hear his dad getting into his "bad mood" mode right about now. Gulp, he was SO busted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, that was a sorta boring chappie (but unusually long in my opinion), but it was necessary. Next time, we'll be at the bus saying our good-byes and all! What's going to happen at Camp All-Star? Gotta keep reading the story to find out! And PLZ REVIEW!!! 


	2. Bus Stop

Disclaimer: Repeat after me: I...do...not...own...Recess!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Yeah, I know...actually he's not smoking, but his friends are, there's gonna be a flashback about it sometime or another, so keep reading! Glad they're letting you post again!!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Thanks! I usually post everyday unless I'm REAL busy, like on Sundays...glad they're letting you post again, too! Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Two: Bus Stop  
  
The next morning finally arrived, much to Bob's dismay. He most certainly did not want to go to this camp, but what choice did he have? With Mr. Step Dad running the place, he couldn't very well oppose to anything he said. He already had his duffel bag packed and ready to go downstairs. He trudged down to the living room in his tee-shirt and blue cargo shorts. Sheila was down there already, getting ready to go to work at the Townsedge Mall....clothing department...Bob was NEVER going to work with her again, not after she made him try on a new shipment of old ladies clothes, and then got him blackmailed by Randall Weems.  
"So, are you ready to get to the wonderful world of sports camp?" Sheila grinned sarcastically.  
"No, but I'm sure you're thrilled about going to work."  
"Only if you're there to try on the clothes."  
Allison came into the room at about this time. She glanced over at her youngest child and smiled at him.  
"You ready to go, Bobby?"  
He rolled his eyes at his mother's ridiculous optimism. "I guess."  
"Good bye, Dorkbert," Sheila muttered once they were out the door.  
They were driving down the road when it struck Bob that no one would be home long enough to take care of Scrappy, but Allison seemed to read his mind.  
"Don't worry, I'll feed Scrappy for you, and make sure he gets plenty of exercise."  
"Thanks, Mom."  
  
AT THE BUS STOP  
  
When they got to the bus stop, Bob was a little shocked to see how many other kids were joining him. He wondered if their parents had forced them into going as well. He crawled out of the car with his duffel bag.  
"Now, Bobby," his mother said. "Don't look so glum. I'm sure you'll find someone amongst these people that you know. You might even make a few new friends as well."  
"Yeah right," he muttered under his breath as she drove away.  
He turned to enter the humongous mass of kids, who were chatting away ninety miles an hour to each other. He wouldn't be surprised if he was the oldest kid out here. How embarrassing--a former king going to some cheezy summer camp! He was hoping nobody recognized him, so imagine his disappointment when he heard someone beside him ask,  
"King Bob?"  
He turned to face a African-American boy, about eleven years old in a bluish tee shirt with a green and yellow basketball jersey bearing the number one over it. He looked strangely familiar...  
"Hey, are you that really athletic kid that was a fourth grader when I was king?"  
"Yeah, don't you remember? Vince LaSalle, friend of TJ Detweiller and all those guys?"  
"Oh yeah, of course," he replied. "How the heck did you get dragged into this?"  
"My parents are going out of town, so they're sending me to this camp," Vince answered him. Why couldn't parents just let their kids be kids on their own turf?  
"Really? Mine aren't even doing that, I think my step dad's trying to get rid of me or something." And he really did think this, he always felt that there was something strange about politicians.  
"I highly doubt that; actually, I'm kinda glad it's a SPORTS camp they sent me too, I can't wait to start winning some stuff."  
"Well, you're gonna have to beat me to them first," remarked another familiar voice behind them.  
They turned around to face none other than Vince's worst enemy-- Lawson.  
"Oh, man!" Vince moaned. "Don't tell me YOU'RE coming too?"  
"Hey, it wasn't my idea," he argued. "It was my stupid parents'."  
Well, this was just great. Here Bob was in the middle of a life-long rivalry between two of the biggest sports jocks he had ever met in his life. If that wasn't going to be a riot, he didn't know what was. He hoped they didn't argue the whole time they were at camp.  
"Oh really?" Vince sneered. "In that case, you probably did something to deserve getting sent here."  
"Hey, in case you haven't noticed, you're here too, LaStupid, so I wouldn't even start talking about me if I were you," Lawson replied, his temper starting to rise.  
"Is that a threat?"  
"No, that's a promise, one I intend on keeping."  
"Will you two please can it?!" Bob interrupted them, getting tired of hearing it. "Arguing gives me a headache."  
"Hope you brought plenty of aspirin," Lawson muttered.  
"ALL RIGHT, YOU KIDS!" some guy in a camp-worker's outfit yelled through a megaphone, causing the fifty-something kids to hold their hands over their ears. "IT'S TIME FOR CAMP!!! SO GET ON EITHER OF THE TWO BUSES PROVIDED AND GET READY FOR FUN!!!!"  
"Make that plenty of aspirin for everyone."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
And so it begins, the journey to camp, and already the three guys are arguing. Are they ever gonna be friends? Well, obviously so, since this is basically a sorta prequel to everything else I've written, but WHEN and HOW will they? Gotta keep reading to find out! 


	3. Welcome to Camp AllStar!

Disclaimer: Repeat after me: I...do...not...own...Recess!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: That is TOO funny, don't you remember that picture of him in Prince Randall ep? That's where I got the idea from...don't worry I don't think you'll be a politician like Bob's step dad (he's a liberal anyway)! Keep reading!  
  
Clintronic Waldrop: Thanks! No, actually they're in middle school. I don't know about you, but if you ask me kids start smoking and stuff at earlier ages these days...yeah, I can't help but love these guys, hope you keep reading!  
  
Chapter Three: Welcome to Camp All-Star!  
  
The bus ride from town all the way to Camp All-Star was going to take about two hours. That was way too long in Bob's opinion. The air conditioning wasn't any good, the bus driver didn't play anything but country back from the early days, and the two idiots behind him would NOT shut up. Granted, they were on seperate seats, but that didn't keep Vince and Lawson from dishing it out to each other. Bob thought he was going to go insane if they made another peep.  
"All right, we're only ten minutes away from campgrounds, so everyone please sit down and get ready to move out!" one of the camp workers announced, the same one that had yelled through the megaphone earlier. His nametag that was slapped on his shirt read "Larry".  
Larry seemed to be one of those people that always had a grin on their face, one of those annoying toothy grins. Bob hated that. It was quite disturbing to see someone so cheerful in this crazy place. Either he was faking that smile, or he was just plain stupid. Which was more than he could say for the two morons in the back...  
"Face it, LaSucky, you ain't got no chance against me when we get out there," Lawson would say.  
"Yeah, just like I had no chance when we were at Third Street," Vince replied sarcastically. "You'll see, once we all get out there, I'm gonna be the one with the trophy, and you'll be the one crying home to your momma."  
"Wrong, LaSalle, it's gonna be the other way around! And I don't go crying to my momma either!"  
"Yeah...uh-huh..."  
Bob had had enough of this. He turned around in his seat and gave a silencing glare before Lawson could give a comeback answer.  
"Will you guys PLEASE can it?!" he snapped. "You've been arguing for nearly two hours!"  
"Hey, mind your own business, kingy," Lawson growled. He absolutely hated being told what to do, especially by some older kid who thought they were better than everyone--namely kings, current and former alike. "And what are you going to do if we don't? Send us to the Dodgeball Wall?"  
Bob hinted the mocking sarcasm, and if they hadn't been in a moving vehicle, he probably would have strangled the kid to silence. And more than likely end up in juvenile, that's the way to be Bob, he thought to himself as he turned back in his seat. Might as well make the most out of this trip as possible, and getting into an argument wasn't going to solve that.  
At long last, the bus stopped in front of a huge wooden gate that had the words "CAMP ALL-STAR" etched into it. The kids started murmuring excitedly, well except for three specific ones, and Larry got up to make his welcome-to-camp speech.  
"All right, we're here at Camp All-Star! Please, grab your bag and make a small crowd in the front where you'll be given cabin assignments, schedules, lunch information, and other miscellaneous things."  
"I can hardly wait," Bob groaned, grabbing his duffel bag and slinging it over his shoulder before following the other kids out of the bus.  
A huge banner saying the painted on words "ONLY THE BEST" screamed out at the kids from the surrounding rustic colors. Must have been the camp's motto or something.  
Lawson gave Vince a smart-alecky grin. "See that, LaSalle? Only the best. Guess that means you're gonna have to go home sooner than you thought."  
"Only after YOU get sent home first, and I get all the awards."  
When they all got out there, Larry continued his speech as a couple of other workers passed out a booklet of information, which Larry would graciously read aloud, since it was doubtful that the kids would read it on their own time.  
"First of all, I'd like to welcome you all to Camp All-Star," he started. "I am Larry, the head supervisor around here, so if you have a question or need something, come talk to me. Let us begin with rules. Number one, NO BOYS IN GIRLS CABINS AND VICE VERSA. They are located on seperate sides of the camp, but we still emphasize no midnight trips over to each other's rooms. Second, no rough playing or jock like behavior allowed."  
Vince whispered to Lawson, "Hope you heard THAT."  
"Thirdly, besides sore losers, I don't want any sore winners either."  
Lawson whispered back to Vince, "As long as you heard THAT."  
"Fourth, light's out is at ten o'clock precisely. No excuses. Fifth, no drugs, alcohol, or cigarettes allowed. Sixth, if you brought medication, come check by my office in a few minutes. And then there's the respecting your elders thing, and oh yeah...phone calls to parents or whatever can only be made once a day by you kids. We don't want anybody making up lies about our camp, or sneaking information to rival camps, and then have us shut down. Lunchtime is served it exactly 12:00, and since this is camp, lunch is always a surprise. Now, our rooming manager, Norma, will give you your room assignments, so go stand in a line in front of that desk over there."  
After being bored to death by all the rules, the kids made their way over to where Norma was sitting. She was a slightly overweight girl with some untamed red hair. Reminded Bob of Kirsten Kurst the Worst once he thought about it.  
"Okay, kids, I have your cabin assignments. I have all of you in alphabetical order, and seperated by girl and boy. I'll be doing the guys and Larry will help with the girls. After you've all settled in, Tom will give you basic instructions on the game competitions."  
While the first children got their schedules, wouldn't you know it, Vince and Lawson got right back to arguing. Bob was seriously getting annoyed at this.  
"Prepare to be splattered, Lawson," Vince smirked, placing his hands on his hips. "When these two weeks are over, I'm gonna be King of the Best."  
"Yeah, King of the Best LOSERS," Lawson remarked back.  
"If you too don't shut up, I'm gonna be King of the Best Capital Punishers!" Bob hissed.  
"No fair, you've got the title King of the Playground in your record," Vince pointed out.  
For once, Lawson had to agree. "Yeah, shove off, Your Majesty, you're time on the throne has BEEN up."  
They weren't aware that Norma was standing right there listening to everything they said.  
"You three deserve each other," she insisted, glaring at the three of them, then handing them a piece of paper. "Congratulations, you three stooges are roomates according to this thing."  
"WHAT?!" they shouted in unison, and in extreme horror.  
"Yeah, your last names all go in alphabetical order, lucky you, and now you're all cabin buddies," Norma continued. "Don't kill each other when you move in."  
"No, no way am I sharing a room with HIM!" Vince demanded, pointing a finger at Lawson. "It's bad enough being in the same school as him."  
"Ditto. And I most certainly don't want some Prince of the Popular bossing me around every five minutes," Lawson added, referring to Bob of course.  
"Hey, I'm not very fond of you guys either," Bob stated.  
"Oh well, you guys are just going to have to deal with it," Norma said, obviously tired of dealing with kids, and then she walked off to give other kids their cabin assignments.  
"I claim top bunk," Bob insisted before the other two got a chance to claim it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wow, it was already bad with them arguing, and now they have to room together! What insanity and hilarious things could possibly happen? What's gonna happen once the games begin? How in the world are these guys ever gonna get along? Gotta keep reading to find out, and PLZ review! 


	4. Just One Puff

Disclaimer: Repeat after me: I...do...not...own...Recess!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Heh heh, you never know with these guys what's gonna happen! I know, Lawson cracks me up, although he is kinda mean to Vince (but then, Vince is mean back). I always liked the funny guys. Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Well, it's gonna be a while for these guys to start getting along, so please be patient and keep reading!  
  
Chapter Four: Just One Puff  
  
Things were already horrible before the guys got put in the same cabin. Who knew what would go on now that they were apparently and hopelessly stuck with each other for the next two weeks? When Lawson's parents had sent him up there on punishment, he thought they were on some kind of drug. How the heck could going to camp a form of punishment? Well, now he knew, and this was the most ridiculous thing to have ever happened. Dang, and it was all Jocko and the guys' fault too...  
  
* * * * * FLASHBACK (to night before)* * * * *  
  
It was about nine o'clock that night when Lawson finally found his "friends" hanging out behind some dumpster in an alley. He had been running around trying to find them for nearly an hour. For some reason, those guys didn't understand that a device called the telephone had been invented so that this sort of situation wouldn't happen.  
"Geez, have you guys been here all night?" he asked, tiredly walking over to them.  
"Uh, yeah? I would've called, but my mom was on the phone," Buster told him, whose eyes looked dark around the edges.  
"Yeah, and my brother was yakking to his girlfriend," Jocko added, who looked nearly as unhealthy looking as Buster.  
"What an excuse, it's called coming over and telling me--," Lawson started but then he noticed something. Everyone of them--Jocko, Buster, Carrillo, Chewie, and Chucko--had a puffing cigarette in their mouth.  
"What the heck are you guys doing with those cancer sticks?" he asked, in a slight case of shock.  
"Huh? Oh, these?" Chewie asked, taking his out of his mouth for a brief second to talk. "Aw, Chucko's brother had them sitting out so he swiped them for us."  
"Yeah, and since nobody was at home, it was easy," Chucko added, taking the pack out of his pocket. "You want one?" he offered.  
Lawson was feeling a little uncomfortable about this. His dad had given him so many lectures about this kind of thing, that he had practically memorized them. But he'd never actually had to register what it meant until right now. On the one hand, he didn't want to end up getting lung cancer just from one time, but on the other hand, he didn't want to look like a dummy in front of the guys. Man, this was ridiculous, twelve-year-olds shouldn't have to deal with this!  
Jocko finally came to his rescue...sort of. "Aw, he ain't gonna take it! His parents would be so mad, they'd hit the roof and keep on going till they reached Mars!"  
It would have been okay if everybody hadn't snickered afterwards, which made Lawson pretty mad. He hated it when he was the butt of a joke, even a little one, so he grabbed Chucko's cigarette out of his hand, put it in his mouth, inhaled it--then started gagging and coughing like crazy. Boy, that made that guys laugh. Carrillo was practically rolling on the ground. Lawson felt his eyes watering up, and who would have ever guessed that just one puff would make a guy sick to his stomach (A/N: I've never smoked, so I don't know the first-time symptoms!)  
"Gah, how can you guys handle that?" he choked out, slowly being able to breathe again.  
"Aw, it takes some gettin' used to," Chewie explained, finally catching his breath after laughing so hard. "Oh man, I've never laughed so hard in my life, maybe next time we should get you try some beer."  
Next time? Lawson wasn't sure if he WANTED a next time. He handed Chucko his cigarette back, and swore he was NEVER gonna touch one of those things again.  
"Hey, let's go see if anything's playing at the MovieDome," Buster suggested, which got everyone's approval.  
These guys were starting to turn weird, Lawson realized. Why the hang did they have to go off and do this all of a sudden? He didn't know, but at the present moment he didn't want to be by himself at this time of night, so he followed them all to the MovieDome anyway. He could already smell smoke on his tee-shirt. Hopefully his parents never found out about this...  
  
* * * * *END FLASHBACK* * * * *  
  
That's what was going through Lawson's head as everybody hustled their way to their cabins. He, Bob, and Vince were in Cabin 13 (lucky them). The outside of it resembled an actual cabin, which had to be a joke. It was made of wood, had these ugly green shutters (which needed repairing), a rickety looking door, and squeaky floorboards. The inside wasn't much better: A bunkbed and a single cot was in there, a little nightstand/dresser thing, and two electrical plugs.  
"At least there's a place to hook up my alarm clock," Vince said to no one in particular.  
"Alarm clock?" Bob asked. "What's that for?"  
"So I can get up and run at five in the morning," he explained, as if getting up before the sun was normal.  
"FIVE in the MORNING?!" Lawson exclaimed. "What kind of kid gets up at THAT hour?"  
"One who wants to win," Vince smirked as they walked in.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry if it sucked, I couldn't think of anything for this chappie so I stuck in one of my beloved flashback sequences in there! Wow, five in the morning, I don't think I could hardly walk at that hour, lol! What's gonna happen once camp actually gets started? Gotta keep reading to find out! PLZ review! 


	5. The First Night

Disclaimer: Repeat after me: I...do...not...own...Recess!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: I know, I felt sorry him too! I know, at five in the morning I'm like dead to the world! Make sure to read the author's note at the end.  
  
LilVickiRyan: Tell me about it, I think smoking whomps! Not that I ever had or anything, but it still does! Yeah, my comp's been acting weird too, so I'm not going to be able to post for a few days, boo-hoo, make sure to read the author's note at the end.  
  
Chapter Five: The First Night  
  
After all the kids settled in, and after Vince and Lawson fought over who got bottom bunk (with the older of the two claiming victory), everyone scrambled into Mess Hall to get educated in the process of the tourneys. Larry as usual was the one giving the speech.  
"As you kids know, Camp All-Star is a camp for sports and winning," he started. "So, let me enlighten you on how the championships work around here. Each time you win a sport, you get a little golden coin with the camp's title etched on it. If you get four of these, you are able to walk in the Winner's Walk that we have every night. Except for tonight, since tourneys don't start until tomorrow morning, and there will be a schedule posted daily. Whoever walks in the Winner's Walk gets a special award at the end of the procession. Now remember, keep the rules in mind as you play and play safe. And also remember the camp motto: Only the Best!"  
Vince naturally was physched just thinking about being in that Winner's Walk. He was determined to get all four of his little coins in one day!  
"The sound of those coins jingling and the sound of Lawson crying when I get them will make all the world to me," he thought gleefully as he listened to Larry continue about meal routine.  
Bob thought this whole camp thing was...well, extremely stupid. A Winner's Walk? What kind of joke was that? What kind of crazy, competition-hungry place had his mother sent him to? The same thought crossed Lawson's mind as well, but he saw this competitve gleam in Vince's eye, and he automatically switched his brain into his "Gotta-Win-At-All- Costs" mode. He didn't care WHAT the event was, stupid or not, he just HAD to beat Vince at it.  
"Hope you get a good night sleep, LaStupid," he smarted off at him after they were all heading back to the cabins. "I'd hate to see you running around on the battlefield while constantly falling asleep."  
"Oh, I don't think I'll have any problem sleeping," Vince remarked with the same attitude. "Actually, I think I'd better be the one telling YOU to get a good night sleep."  
  
THAT NIGHT AT AROUND TWELVE  
  
Lawson was wide awake in his bed with his hands covering both ears. Vince wasn't kidding when he said that statement earlier. Who on earth would've guessed that THE Vince LaSalle snored? Like a locomotive? Lawson didn't think he could take it any longer. There was no way he was going to get any sleep with that noise breaking down his eardrums.  
He grabbed his pillow from behind his head and tried blocking his ears with it. A little better, but the snoring was determined to made noticeable. He was beginning to wish he had brought some earmuffs or something--or maybe something to shove down Vince's throat and make him shut up. The crickets chirping outside didn't help matters either. How in the heck could Bob sleep through all this racket? He was sleeping peacefully on the top bunk as if there wasn't anything going on. He must've been used to a noisy household or something.  
Lawson finally managed to get SOME sleep that night. That is until about five in the morning when Vince's alarm clock went off with a very irritating and very loud BEEP BEEP BEEP!!! Absolutely forgetting about the stupid device being in the room, and thanks to a lack of sleep, Lawson jumped awake, in the process ramming his head into the bottom of the top bunk (A/N: something that really happened to me, ow!), and staring sleepy eyed at Vince who was waking up with ease. Again, how could Bob sleep through that?  
Vince noticed that he woken up his adversary, and gave him a smirk. "Oh, sorry. Hope I didn't disturb you to much."  
"No, not at all," Lawson growled sarcastically.  
"Okay, I'm off to run," he told him, heading for the door. "Hope you got plenty of sleep. According to this sheet here, we all have to get up in about two hours anyway."  
Vince left out the door, and Lawson sort of stayed in a sleepy daze for a while before falling back hard on the bed and FINALLY getting some sleep. Until an hour later when the bugle horn blew anyway...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, my computer has been crashing for the past few days every time I get on the net. I'm lucky I was able to put this up today. Anyways, I believe we are trying to get a new computer, and once this whole problem gets fixed I will continue posting. So, please be patient while I go through this stupid computer thing. I apologize in advance for not being able to review anybody's stories. 


	6. Strange Warning

Disclaimer: Recess is the property of Disney, not me.  
  
A/N: Woo-hoo! It feels great to be back! Sorry for the LONG delay but my computer went brain-dead on me, so I had to wait for a new computer to come in, then wait four weeks for my daddy to finally get around to hooking it up and everything. But now I'm back, so thanks everyone for your patience, and I'll try reading any fics I've lost track on ASAP.  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq: Great to be back! And I love those other stories you wrote while I was absent! Hope you like this update!  
  
Clintronic Waldrop: Thanks! I used that ".html" thing in this chapter, so I hope it works! Hope you keep reading!  
  
Hyperchick88: I'm very sorry I may have offended you and your friends by saying "that word". I did go back and change it in case you didn't notice. I seriously didn't mean anything harmful by it. So I hope you keep reading this now that's I'm back online!  
  
MizChloeBrody: Man, I absolutely LOVE this new comp! It is so fast and fluent and everything! Yes, I'm back in business and I'm oh-so-glad!  
  
LilVickiRyan: I know, I hate it when people snore, it keeps me up forever! Okay, maybe not forever, but a really long time! Hope you like this!  
  
Mandy: Thanks, hope you keep reading!  
  
Chapter Six: Strange Warning  
  
Vince ran past the tall pines along the boundary of the camp. The change in scenery seemed to do him good. He got a little tired of running by the same old houses every day in town. The grass glistened with dew as the sun started to peak over the trees. Yep, everything was great and peaceful.   
  
That is until something odd happened. Vince had just run past a giant oak tree when someone slammed into him. A little freaked out, Vince jumped back, and eyed a little blonde-haired boy who looked about six or seven. He looked as if he had been crying.  
  
  
  
"Hey, man, what happened?" Vince asked him gently. "Did something scare you?"  
  
The boy looked at him with creepy, bug-eyes that seemed to pop out of his head. "You have to get out of here! It's dangerous! You have to leave now!"  
  
  
  
"Whoa, what are you talking about?" Vince questioned. "What's dangerous? Why do I need to leave?"  
  
"If you don't, he'll get you too!" the boy pressed on. "Only the best! Only the best!"  
  
Vince couldn't understand the boy's ravings. He was completely confused at the kid's statements. He would've have asked him to calm down and explain what exactly he was getting at, but at this time Larry the counselor showed up.  
  
"What seems to be the problem here?" he asked with a grin on his face. Vince noticed the boy getting more antsy at Larry's arrival. Had the man done something to him?  
  
Larry looked down at the boy. "Hey, Tim. What are you doing running around out here? You should be inside or something."  
  
  
  
Vince decided to butt in. "Uh, I think something happened to him. He's in hysterics and keeps saying that it's dangerous here."  
  
"Oh really?" Larry asked, getting a serious look on his face. He took Tim by the arm. "Come on, let's go to my office and see what the matter is."  
  
"No, let me go!" Tim cried, clawing at Larry's arm. "I want my mommy!"  
  
Vince stood there dumbfounded at the scene, trying to register what had just happened. Why was Tim so scared? Why did he seem to be anxious to escape this place? And why was Larry acting so calm about it? Furthermore, why had Tim kept repeating "Only the best"?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
At breakfast, Vince still kept thinking about Tim. He looked around Mess Hall for him but he never found him. Maybe he would have to ask a counselor where he could find him at. Vince grabbed his plate of pancakes and eggs from the server and looked for a place to sit. Oh, of course, he would naturally sit by people he knew, which in this case would be Bob and Lawson.  
  
Poor Lawson, still tired from lack of sleep, could barely keep his eyes open. He was too tired to even eat, just pick at his pancakes with his fork and watch the syrup run down into his eggs. Vince plopped down beside him.  
  
  
  
"And how did we sleep?" he asked him, knowing full and well what the answer was.  
  
"Horrible, thanks to you, LaSnore," Lawson muttered, almost to worn out to comment.  
  
"So, did you get your run in?" Bob asked, trying to make pleasant conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I did," Vince replied, his mind going back to that morning. "And the weirdest thing happened. This kid came running out in front of me, crying his head off, saying that I needed to leave and that it was dangerous here. Next thing I know, Larry shows up and drags him off."  
  
"Huh, that is weird," Bob remarked, taking a sip of his orange juice. "He just dragged him away?"  
  
"Yeah. I've tried finding him in here, but I don't see him anywhere."  
  
"Maybe you just hallucinagated him," Lawson told him, with a yawn.  
  
  
  
"That's hallucinated," Bob corrected. "Maybe one of the counselors knows where he is. Might want to try during free time or something."  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, it was kinda short, but I'm a little out of practice. What happened to Tim to make him hysterical? Will Vince ever see him again? Or will he discover something weirder? Find out next time! 


	7. Let the Games Begin

Disclaimer: Recess is the property of Disney, not me.  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq: Thanks! Hm, I wonder what did happen to Tim, dun dun dunnn...Hope ya keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Yes, it's great to be back! It feels good to get back into the writing thing again, so I hope you keep reading!  
  
Chapter Seven: Let the Games Begin!  
  
After breakfast, all the kids went out to enjoy their first full day of camp and start collecting coins. Vince of course was hyped up. Bob was still in his "I could care less" mood, but he decided he'd might as well enjoy himself while he was here. Lawson, on the other hand, could feel gravity taking a hold of his body and he desperately resisted the urge to go take a nap.  
  
Vince decided to take Lawson's tiredness as an oppurtunity to beat him and get a coin. Of course, he could have beaten him while he was fully awake but he wanted to REALLY drive him into the ground. And rub it in his face.  
  
"Yo, how about a game of ping-pong to brighten your day?" Vince asked him. Ooh, ping-ong, the game requiring quick reflexes. Good choice.  
  
At the mention of competing, Lawson started waking up a little bit. No way was LaSalle gonna get the first coin!  
  
"You're on, Vincent van Lame-o!"  
  
Bob rolled his eyes. Those two were ridiculous. He looked around the campground to see if he could find anything around this place to do. Basketball? Nah, not his game. Baseball? Not in the mood. Swimming? Hmm, maybe tomorrow...  
  
"Man," he sighed. "I wish they had-"  
  
"Roller hockey!" a boy called out from Bob's right. "Now picking teams for roller hockey!"  
  
Bob grinned. "Now THAT'S more like it."  
  
TEN MINUTES LATER  
  
Dang, Bob had no idea how rough hockey could be. No wonder they wear so much protection, he thought as he nearly got rammed into a fellow player. This game is dangerous. He quickly bladed out of a giant boy on the opposite team's way and delivered a powerful swing to the puck and sent into soaring into the goal. SCORE!  
  
The buzzer went off, ending the first round. The boys took their helmets and mouthguards out to drink some water. Bob had just swallowed his when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the giant boy. Uh- oh.  
  
"Uh...hi there," Bob grinnned, hoping the huge boy wouldn't punch him for ruining whatever game plan he had. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothin' much," the heavy brown-haired boy answered. "That was a good move ya made out there, man."  
  
"Thanks," Bob told him, a little surprised at his good sportsmanship. "I'm Bob, what's your name?"  
  
"Name's Lance," the boy replied. "Well, better get back before the team thinks I'm trying to go all Benedict Arnold on them or something. Nice meetin' ya Bob."  
  
"You too, Lance."  
  
Bob watched Lance skate off to his team, thinking that maybe camp wasn't so bad after all. Where else would you make friends with a member of the opposite team.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, back at the ping-pong table, it was a losing match for Lawson, who could barely keep his eyes open. He could barely concentrate on the stupid white ball Vince kept serving, much less care about winning. He could kill Vince for keeping him up all night with his dead-blasted snoring and stupid alarm clock. He was going to have to think of some way to get him back.  
  
Vince sent the ball over his way, and it bounced off the table and onto the floor where it rolled a little ways. Score: 20-4.  
  
"All right, I win!" Vince said, pumping his fist into the air.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, but I'm SO kickin' your butt later."  
  
Vince was totally hyped up when the nearby counselor handed him a golden coin about the size of his palm. Seeing that little medallion made him want to win MORE. And where else to compete rather than camp? There was plenty of suckers out there for him to massacre...namely the younger kids.  
  
Thinking of younger kids, Vince suddenly remembered Tim, the little boy from just that morning. He decided that he would go ahead and ask somebody where he was now that he wasn't busy, so he slipped out of the ping-pong courts to find Larry.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, I hope that didn't suck too bad, it's really a "filler" chapter but don't worry, it will start getting more interesting in time!  
  



	8. So Many Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own RECESS!  
  
Spinelli Woods Esq: Thanks, don't worry he will find out what the deal is with Tim. THANKS again for all the help!  
  
LilVickiRyan: lmao, that is funny, but I've got another plan of revenge in mind...heh heh.  
  
Chapter Seven: So Many Questions  
  
Vince walked into the main office building where the counselors usually stayed in their offices. He saw a sign with Larry's name on it next to a door, so he figured that was his office. He knocked on the door, hoping he wouldn't get in trouble for not participating in the camp activities.  
  
"Come in" he heard the man said a little gruffly from behind the door.  
  
Vince took a deep breath, hoping he wasn't interrupting anything, and walked in. Larry was behind his desk, stacked with paperwork, and seemed busy with something. Nevertheless, he looked up to see who was there.  
  
"Oh, it's you, the kid from this morning," Larry said upon recognizing Vince.  
  
"Uh, yeah, listen I was wondering if you could tell me what happened to that little boy, the one named Tim," Vince explained.  
  
"Tim," Larry muttered to himself as if trying to remember. "Oh yeah! He, uh, he went home right after that little ordeal," he stated in a way that made Vince wondered if he really cared or not.  
  
"Home?!" Vince asked, really confused. "But why would he go home?"  
  
"Listen, camp just isn't meant for some people," Larry told him a little quickly. "He missed his parents, he was miserable, so he went home."  
  
Vince decided he wasn't going to get anything else out of this guy. He turned around and went out the door. But he still couldn't help but think that Larry wasn't telling him something.  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER  
  
Bob was taking a break from a really tough tennis match, which he had to admit defeat to. He had realized that almost every guy out here seemed to think winning competitions was a life or death thing. Like, if you won, you were the top dog of all the universe. Bob didn't like a lot of the kids, since they all acted either like sore losers, or worse, sore winners.  
  
He went over to the nearby water fountain only to see Lance standing there taking a big drink. The big guy looked as if he'd played some hard games himself.  
"Hey, Lance," Bob greeted him. "You look like you've had a good day."  
  
Lance wiped the excess water from his mouth with his sleeve. "Yeah, it's been all right. I've already won three coins today."  
  
"THREE?!" Bob gasped in amazement. He hadn't won ANY. This guy must've either been a champ of the sports world or a really determined player. "Wow, congrats man."  
  
"How many you won?"  
  
"None," he answered, a little embarrassed at the fact.  
  
"Well, man, you better get to winning," Lance told him matter-of- factly. "Well, I'm due on the court for a game of b-ball. Remember, man, 'only the best'."  
  
What on earth was up with everyone winning around here? And what was the deal with saying "only the best" so much? It didn't make since to Bob to be so dang competitive. But seeing as he was bored, he decided to head back over to the tennis court. He couldn't wait for lunch to get here.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, sorry if this is another sucky chappie. But the next one's gonna be kinda funny...okay, I think it's hilarious, so bear with me! Will Vince find out what happened to Tim? Will Bob figure out what everyone's deal is? Will Lawson find some way to get revenge on Vince? Stay tuned! 


	9. Foam Is Where The Mouth Is

Disclaimer: I do not own RECESS!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Thanks, this chappie is kinda funny...to me anyway!  
  
Chapter Nine: Foam Is Where The Mouth Is  
  
Finally, lunch came around. Kids were piling into mess hall to see what "delicious" meal they would be served. The three argumental roommates gave a grimace at the soggy looking pizza they were handed before plopping down on a benched table.  
  
"Hey, you find out what happened to that Tim kid?" Bob asked Vince, while giving his pizza a distrustful look.  
  
"According to Larry, he went home," Vince replied, picking his slice up and watching as grease poured off it almost as smoothly as water did the Niagra Falls.  
  
"Let me guess," Lawson said, rolling his eyes. "You don't believe him."  
  
"How can I? He answered my question WAY too quickly, and he acted as if he could care less."  
  
"Why don't you just forget the kid, and let's TRY to cram this dog food down before we get in trouble, all right?" Bob suggested, while feeling he was losing his appetite.  
  
Vince warily looked at his food, then realized he had a major headache. A real bad one too, and he didn't even have any medicine with him. He hated asking, but...  
  
"Either you got aspirin?" he asked the other two guys, who had decided to give up on wanting to try their slices.  
  
Vince missed the sudden gleam Lawson got in his eye once he asked the question. Perfect opportunity for revenge...  
  
"Yeah, LaStupid, I've got some," he said casually, digging in his pockets. "It's the kind you gotta chew up, though."  
  
"That's fine, I'll take anything," Vince told him, a little surprised that Lawson would offer. He took the two white tablets and started crunching on them, and made a sour face.  
  
"Man, this stuff tastes NASTY!" he told him.  
  
Lawson was trying hard to keep a straight face. "Well, normal people choke it down with water."  
  
Vince took a sip of water from his glass, and at first everything was fine, but then he felt kinda funny. His mouth felt like it was...foaming up? Yes, it was foam, his mouth was foaming as if he were a mad dog or something!  
  
Bob stared at Vince's foaming with a pair of big eyes, shocked to see something so ridiculous in his life. Lawson could barely hold in the laughter, his eyes were tearing up so bad.  
  
Vince got up and ran for the water fountain and tried drinking more water, but the more he drank the more he foamed at the mouth. By this time, every kid in the cafeteria had noticed something was up with him, and the whole building roared with laughter.  
  
This was too much for Lawson; he was practically doubled with laughter once everyone else started to. Bob looked over at him and asked,  
  
"What on earth did you give him?"  
  
"Pepcid AC!" he choked out between breaths.  
  
Bob was a little surprised he hadn't figured that out yet. Pepcid AC does bubble and fizz in water, so it wasn't a surprise that it would foam in Vince's mouth. Actually a very clever trick to play, but still Bob was getting sick of this rivalry thing between those two. He could see Vince was now running out of the building in an effort to find someway to stop the slobber.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, lmao writing that part! Actually, this trick really does work! An adult friend of mine from church told it to me when she was remembering something she did on a new girl at school. Will Bob find a way to put an end to this rivalry? Will we ever find out what caused this rivalry to begin with? What happened to Tim? Will there be others? Find out in later updates and PLZ review! 


	10. How It All Began

Disclaimer: I do not own RECESS!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq: Yep, something's going on all right! Heh heh, Vince isn't the one that's going to be giving the revenge in this chappie! Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Ten: How It All Began  
  
That night, when all the guys were starting to take their showers, Bob made sure to use up all the hot water in order to give Vince and Lawson a taste of their own medicine. Needless to say, once that water came on, the two rivals started screaming their heads off, hastily put their houserobes on, and ran outside in the warm summer air...only to run into Bob with a smirk on his face.  
  
"You guys have a nice shower?" he asked them.  
  
"M-man, are you c-crazy?" Lawson stuttered, still shivering from the icy blast.  
  
"Yeah, you tryin' to give us pneumonia or somethin'?" Vince asked, who was shaking also.  
  
"Maybe. Of course not, guys! Don't be stupid!" Bob told them. "Now, if you guys don't want to spend the rest of our camp experience having cold showers, you better tell me what the heck you guys' problem is, because I've had about enough of these pranks and junk."  
  
Vince and Lawson gave sideway glares at each other, and finally they talked.  
  
SEVERAL YEARS EARLIER  
  
It was a nice fall day at Third Street Elementary. Kids were running around the playground playing tag, jumping rope, or just hanging out. Vince, who had just entered first grade along with his other friends, was looking for something to do. The other guys were busy playing foursquare, which he wasn't too fond of, so he had decided to seek other companionship for the moment.  
  
He spotted a group of second graders who were playing a game of horse on the basketball court so he decided to check it out.  
  
One of them, a kid in a maroon colored sweat jacket, noticed him and nudged the one wearing a blue baseball cap, who was obviously their "leader". (A/N: is it obvious where I'm going with this?)  
  
"Well, well, well," the blue hatted kid smirked at him. "A lone first grader, daring to intrude on second grade territory."  
  
"Uh, yeah, I was wondering if I could try shooting that ball," Vince said to them.  
  
The blue hatted kid looked at the maroon jacket kid, who muttered, "Are you crazy? He's a first grader, he can't play with us!"  
  
"Hello! All the more reason to play him! First graders are puny and ain't learned their knowledge yet, so that means we'll win!" the blue hatted kid explained.  
  
He turned back to Vince. "You gotta name, first grader?"  
  
"Vince LaSalle."  
  
"Cool. I'm Lawson, and this my man Jocko. So, you think you can shoot the ball, huh?"  
  
"Well, I could try," Vince stated, never having shot a basketball before.  
  
Lawson gave Jocko a "what did I tell you?" wink before tossing the ball to Vince. "Well, there's a first time for everything." Yeah, he thought silently. A first time to be a loser!  
  
Vince looked up at the high goal. Geez, it was taller than Miss Finster! He took a gulp closed his eyes and...SWOOSH! He opened his eyes to see the net swaying back and forth and the ball was bouncing away. Lawson and the other second graders had astounded looks on their faces.  
  
"Wow!" Jocko breathed. "Did you see that? He made it on the first shot! And the only thing the ball touched was the net! That kid's a athletic prodigy!!"  
  
By now, almost every kid on the playground was surrounding them all, giving cheers for Vince on being the youngest kid to ever make a basket.  
  
Lawson couldn't believe it. HE was supposed to be the best athlete. HE should've made that shot. HE should be getting all this glory. At that moment, he felt the most extreme feelings of jealousy he'd ever had, and they were all aimed at this puny first-grader with the jersey.  
  
"You think you're so hot now, just you wait," he growled at Vince. "Nobody takes away MY glory and gets away with it. So you just better back off, LaStupid, or you are going to get extremely hurt."  
  
Then Vince gave his first comeback remark ever. He lowered his eyes and said, "Bring it on."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wow, so NOW we know why those two are constantly at each other's throats! How in the world are THESE two going to end up as friends? Gotta keep reading to find out! 


	11. So Weird

Disclaimer: I do not own RECESS!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Aw, I hope you feel better! Thanks, I LOVE putting in flashbacks in my fics! Keep reading!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq: I know, I have the cold water prob here at home b/c my little bro likes to take hour long showers, err! Keep reading!  
  
sugar-sweet-anime-fan: Hi, glad you're reading this! Well, you're close about the Tim thing, but not quite! Keep reading to find out what the deal is going on!  
  
Chapter Eleven: So Weird  
  
Naturally, remembering THAT horrible day back in elementary must made Vince and Lawson even madder at each other and more determined to beat each other out. Bob decided to just stay out of it, assuming that he may have made things worse by bringing up the origins of their rivalry.  
  
He was about to head over to the basketball court when Lance stopped him. The big boy had a very big grin on his face and it was obvious he was proud about something.  
  
"Guess what, man!" he asked Bob excitedly. "I just got my fourth coin! That means I get to walk in the Winner's Walk tonight!"  
  
"Wow, four coins already?" Bob asked him, stunned. "Dang, congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks. Wow, I'm thrilled, really thrilled, you're coming to the ceremony tonight aren't ya?"  
  
"Sure, wouldn't miss it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, over in the baseball field, the team members were having some time to themselves to warm up. Lawson managed to get some more than he had the night before, so he was a little more pumped today.  
  
He was so busy practicing swinging the bat, and thinking about how good it would be to FINALLY beat Vince at something, he didn't even notice Larry standing behind him.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Lawson felt the bat ram into something behind him, and he turned around to see the counselor. He dropped his jaw in surprise, horrified that he actually hit someone.  
  
"Whoa, dude, I'm REALLY sorry–" he started, half-expecting Larry to fall out on the ground in pain any minute now.  
  
"Nice swing, kiddo," Larry smiled, showing NO sign of pain whatsoever. "Just tighten up on the grip a little."  
  
WHAT? Lawson didn't know what to say. He had just thwacked this guy in the rib cage hard enough to do MAJOR damage, and he was acting like it hadn't happened! He wasn't even tearing up!  
  
"Uh...okay?" he squeaked, staring wide-eyed at Larry as he continued on his way with a cheesy grin on his face.  
  
What the heck was THAT? What WAS that? Lawson never seen anything so absurd in his life. It was almost like Larry was in some sort of trance...like a zombie or something. Maybe Vince was right in thinking this place was a bit weird. Okay, maybe more than a BIT. More like seriously weird.  
  
He was still a little stunned by this ridiculous ordeal that he barely heard Vince behind him saying that he only needed one more coin to be in the Winner's Walk.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Whoa, I wonder what the story is THERE? I know I'd be screaming bloody murder if I were Larry! Will something happen at the Winner's Walk? Will more kids disappear? Gotta keep reading to find out!! 


	12. Winner's Walk

Disclaimer: I do not own RECESS!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Yeah, it is loosely related. Don't worry, they WILL find out what is going on...I just haven't decided WHEN yet! Lol...  
  
sugar-sweet-anime-fan: Nope, you got a lot farther than what you were! Yeah, I usually try to update everyday, but lately I haven't been able to. Hope you stay with me!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq: You think it's suspenseful now? Just keep reading...  
  
Chapter Twelve: Winner's Walk  
  
That night was the first Winner's Walk of the whole camp session. Vince was psyched. He was one of the first kids who had won four coins! He and several other kids had their four coins put onto a necklace sort of thing and it was wrapped around their necks. They were all getting ready to make their big procession in front of the camp.  
  
Outside, the other kids were sitting in the make-shift stadium outside. Bob was waiting to see Lance and Vince come out. He of course could have cared less about winning and making a big scene about being a "champ of champs". However, he could tell Lawson (who was sitting beside him) was a "little" ticked off about Vince beating him.  
  
"Dude, will you get over it?" Bob told him. "It's just a few lousy cheap coins the camp probably ordered from an Oriental Trading catalog."  
  
"Huh?" Lawson asked, snapped out of the little daze he was in. "What are YOU talking about?"  
  
"About Vince walking in the big parade and not you, duh, what else would I be talking about?"  
  
"Oh. Well, I wasn't even thinking about that."  
  
Bob was surprised. Lawson not thinking about how Vince had beat him? Very odd... "Then, what's with the silence? It's getting kinda eerie."  
  
"Uh, I was just thinking about something weird that happened. See, I was practicing swinging the ole bat, and I accidentally rammed into Larry's ribcage who was standing behind me, and–"  
  
"He fell over in pain and they had to call the nurse?"  
  
"Let me finish, will ya? Anyways, I turned around, scared to death that I may have killed the guy or something and he just looks at me and does that cheesy grin thing and starts telling me batting tips! He didn't even wince or nothing!"  
  
Bob never thought he'd encounter a wild enough story that even HE couldn't figure out. Being a former king, he'd had to figure out some crazy tales before. But this was beyond him.  
"Well...," he started, trying to think of a logical reason for Larry's behavior. "Maybe he was holding it in until he got somewhere by himself and THEN bawled like a baby."  
  
"Yeah...right."  
  
Then, they all heard a trumpet sound and the Winner's Walk finally began. Five kids in all, including Vince and Lance, marched out in single file in front of all to see. Cheers from all around entered the air.  
  
That's when it hit Lawson that Vince was out there. "Hey! How'd HE get four coins before ME?"  
  
Later that night, Bob woke up at around midnight. He glanced over at Vince's cot on the floor and noticed that he wasn't back yet. Suddenly feeling a pang of worry, he sat up in bed (carefully, so he wouldn't ram his head into the ceiling) and jumped onto the floor.  
  
Lawson was still asleep in bed, so Bob started shaking him. "Hey! Hey! Wake up!"  
  
Finally, he woke up, not very happy either. "What the heck is your problem? I'm TRYING to sleep!"  
  
"Listen, Vince isn't back yet. I'm kinda worried about him."  
  
"Well, go look for him," Lawson muttered, burying his head back under his pillow.  
  
Bob snatched it away from him. "Will you get up? I'm serious, he should've been back by now."  
  
"What do you want us to do?" Lawson asked, sitting up. "Go outside and LOOK for him?"  
  
FIVE MINUTES LATER  
  
The two guys were tiptoeing outside the cabin as not to wake anybody up.  
  
"Me and my big mouth," Lawson muttered.  
  
Uh oh! Now Vince is missing! What's the deal with this camp? Did Vince receive the same fate as Tim's, whatever it was? Will Bob and Lawson figure out what's going on? Have to keep reading to find out! 


	13. Curiouser and Curiouser

Disclaimer: I do not own RECESS!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq: Okay, I updated ASAP, lol! Well, when we finally get to the part where we discover what happened to Vince, you're gonna be like, oh my gah! It's kinda weird, but I'll let you decide that when we finally get to that part!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Have a good time this weekend! Don't worry, you guys will find out what happened to Vince shortly...I hope. Lol, keep reading!  
  
sugar-sweet-anime-fan: Wow, thanks for reviewing all my other fics! Don't worry, Vince will be fine, and they WILL eventually find out what is going on! Glad you're sticking with me!  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Curiouser and Curiouser  
  
Bob and Lawson were just walking around the perimeter of the camp looking for Vince when suddenly somebody ran straight into them, and let out a scream, which nearly scared the bejeepers out of Lawson.  
  
Bob grabbed the little boy's shoulders and saw that he was crying. He immediately felt sorry for him, and decided to ask what was wrong.  
  
"Hey, little dude, what's the matter?"  
  
"We have to get out of here!" the boy whimpered. "Something terrible is happening?"  
  
"What on earth does THAT mean?" Lawson asked, not really caring.  
  
Bob ignored him. "What do you mean something terrible is–hey, your name isn't Tim is it?"  
  
When the boy shook his head "yes", Bob instantly knew that this was the boy that Vince had been talking about. The one the counselors had said went home. Then why was he still here?  
  
"Whoa, so you're saying LaSalle wasn't really seeing things after all?" Lawson asked.  
  
"Listen, Tim," Bob said gently. "We're trying to find someone, do you know–"  
  
"THEY have everyone," Tim interrupted. "THEY have them trapped. We have to warn everyone to get out of here before they get them too!"  
  
With that, Tim jerked away from Bob and ran off through the woods. Bob didn't know what to do, and didn't have time to follow him, because suddenly a couple of counselors began approaching. Thinking fast, he pulled himself and Lawson down behind a bush to eavesdrop.  
  
It was Larry, of course, accompanied by a line of other counselors behind him. They appeared to be heading somewhere...  
"Wonder where they're going?" Bob asked in a whisper.  
  
"I don't know," Lawson answered. "Probably going off to their secret stash of beer or something."  
  
"Gah, that was stupid," Bob said rolling his eyes.  
  
"No, COMING OUT HERE was stupid."  
  
"It was YOUR idea!" Bob argued, trying not to make much noise.  
  
"Come on, most of my ideas are stupid!" Lawson admitted. "Why anyone ever listens to me is beyond my understanding."  
  
"Whatever," the older boy sighed. "I don't think we're gonna find Vince out here. Might as well head back."  
  
TEN MINUTES LATER  
  
When they returned to their cabin, they noticed that Vince had not yet returned. Although he didn't get along with him, Lawson was actually starting to worry a little about him. Bob was beginning to get a little creeped out. What if other kids started disappearing?  
  
He opened the dresser drawer without thinking, and nearly fell over at what he saw. Nothing. There wasn't any clothes or anything in it.  
  
"Oh my gah," he gasped. "Hey, Vince's drawer is empty."  
  
"Say what? What are you doing in his drawer anyway?" Lawson wanted to know, going beside him to look.  
  
"Can't a guy make a mistake? The point is that all his stuff is gone. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"  
  
"Yeah...maybe we oughta ask a counselor or something tomorrow about where he is."  
  
"Well, I'm not invading on their stag party," Bob joked lightly. "We'll do it first thing in the morning."

  
  
Okay, is things getting weirder or what? Don't worry, things will start making sense as the story furthers along. Then we can all find out what happened to Vince and perhaps some other kids! 


	14. Questions Without Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own RECESS!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq: OMG, you are so close the answer to this mystery, it is scary! Well, we'll see if you're right, and what exactly is going on out here!  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Questions Without Answers  
  
The next morning, Bob and Lawson skipped breakfast (much to the latter's dismay) and headed for the counselors' office to find out what had happened to Vince. Bob also wondered about his friend Lance, who had walked in the Winners' Walk alongside Vince. Was he gone too?  
  
They finally reached Larry's office and was a little startled when he burst out all of a sudden, same dopey smile slapped on his face. Lawson secretly wished to slap it OFF his face...  
  
"Hey, fellas," Larry greeted in his usual cheery way. "Why aren't you at breakfast?"  
  
"Listen, we were a little worried about a friend of our's," Bob started off, ignoring the look of death from Lawson about referring to Vince as a FRIEND. "See, he was in the Winners' Walk last night, but he didn't come back to the cabin afterwards."  
  
"Uh-huh. Well, let's see what my little clipboard here says," Larry muttered, flipping through some pages he had on it. "What's your friend's name?"  
  
"Vince LaSalle," Bob answered. "And I was also wondering about a guy named Lance I met the other day."  
  
"Vince and Lance," Larry said to himself. He looked up from his clipboard. "Sorry, son, I believe they checked out. Have a nice day!"  
  
"Checked out?" Bob asked, watching Larry walk off. "What does THAT mean?"  
  
"It means they left, so that means we can forget about them," Lawson answered. "Can we PLEASE get some grub now?"  
  
"Hold on a minute," Bob told him. "Doesn't strike you as odd that Vince would just leave without telling anyone?"  
  
"Why? He never tells me anything."  
  
Bob sighed. "I mean, you don't just go home from a two-week camp when you've only been around for like three days. He would have told us he was leaving. Or at least we would've seen him pack his stuff."  
"Whatever," Lawson said, who was too hungry at the moment to care if the President was the one missing. "Just leave it, man, and let's get some FOOD. You know, that stuff you eat to keep you from STARVING? Hint hint."   
  
That night, Bob kept worrying about Vince, Lance, and Tim. What on earth was going on with this camp? It was almost like Invasion of the Body Snatchers.  
  
He was about to doze off, when he heard something outside the cabin. Curious, Bob decided to crawl out, being sure to wake Lawson up, and check it out. He made it to the outside without any problem, and watched from where he was as the counselors made a path toward the woods, just like they had done last night.  
  
Bob wanted to find out what exactly what they were up to, not satisfied with the "stag party" scenario, and quietly followed them. Bob immediately began to think that this whole thing was like one of those movies where the kid follows the weirdos out in the forest only to find that they were some kind of cult. That gave him the chills, so he forced it from his mind.  
  
After about ten minutes, Bob noticed a small, white, dome-shaped building. It looked as if the counselors where heading towards it. Confused, he stopped and hid behind a bush and waited until the adults were all inside before progressing after them. He took a deep breath, and went inside and down the stairs.  
  
Whoa, creepy! A building in the woods! Will Bob find out the truth behind Camp All-Star? Are the counselors really part of a cult? Gotta keep reading to find out! 


	15. The Secret Cult

Disclaimer: I do not own RECESS!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq: Hee hee, you'll find out what the deal is in this chappie! Warning: it's weird!  
  
LilVickiRyan: You're super close! Let's see if you're right!  
  
Chapter Fifteen: The Secret Cult  
  
Bob made his way down the stairs and hid behind a partition near the door and watched as the counselors all sat down in chairs that were aligned for them. Bob had no idea what was going on, but he was going to find out!  
  
He saw Larry get up and stand in front of the congregation. Obviously, he was the head of this meeting. Bob held his breath to listen to him.  
  
"Counselors, I am proud to report that we have succeeded in getting our first shipment of Winners last night!"  
  
The counselors cheered and clapped until Larry held his hands up to silence them.  
  
"As you recall, we still have some other kids from the other ten camps we have running country-wide, and they are all here as well, seeing that this is the headquarters. We begin shipping the "winners" off starting tomorrow, and every other night afterwards. The country of Zimbabwe is offering thirty American dollars a head, and since they are in dire need of "slaves", we have accepted."  
  
More cheering and clapping came from the crowd. Bob's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe this was happening. Vince, Lance, and Tim were being SOLD? As SLAVES? To some country in AFRICA? What kind of people were these guys?  
  
"And now," Larry continued after the noise died down. "We shall begin our ritual. The ritual that ensures that we have no feelings whatsoever, feelings that may interfere in this operation."  
  
He pulled out a gold medallion on a golden chain and began to swing it as if to hypnotize everyone. Bob made sure not to stare at it, but instead stared at the group of counselors as they chanted: "Do not think, do not feel, only steal. Steal the freedom of those we know."  
  
Bob broke out in a cold sweat. They WERE hypnotizing themselves! They were getting rid of all feelings! That must have been why Larry didn't cry out in pain whenever Lawson rammed a baseball bat into his ribcage the other day! Bob was beginning to think he was in some kind of horror movie or something. This was way weird.  
  
They finally stopped chanting and Larry continued.  
  
"The Leader will come at precisely midnight in order to check our progress. He will then reveal his TRUE meaning for all of this. Do not miss it."  
  
Bob looked at his wrist watch. They had only forty five minutes until "The Leader" arrived. Deciding to get out before he got caught, he slipped out and ran back towards the cabin.  
  
"If I'm going to stop these guys," Bob thought. "I'm gonna need back up."  
  
Back at the cabin, Lawson was still snoozing away, quite peacefully. But Bob didn't care. He busted in, flicked on the lights, and shook him awake.  
  
"Lawson! Lawson, wake up! I found out what happened to Vince!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lawson yelled, upon being rudely awakened. He opened his eyes a little too fast, was blinded, and stupidly fell out of the bed and onto the rough hard wood floor.  
  
"Come on, we gotta go!" Bob said eagerly as Lawson rubbed his eyes awake.  
  
"Gimme a sec, I'm blind down here! Now what on earth are you screaming about?"  
  
Bob sighed impatiently. "It's Vince, and the other winners. They are being held hostage by the counselors and they are getting shipped out to Zimbabwe as SLAVES!"  
  
Lawson looked at him with a blank face. "Sold? As slaves? Bob. You've lost it. Way too many horror movies at your house."  
  
"I'm serious!" Bob insisted, grabbing his arm and practically dragging him out the door. "We haven't got much time, we have to save them!"  
  
Okay, raise your hand if you thought that was weird! raises hand, then counts the other raised hands out there Okay, that WAS a little strange, but like I said at the beginning, I based this off one of R.L. Stine's Goosebumps books, so you KNOW it had to be a little kooky! Who is the counselors "Leader"? Will Bob and Lawson be able to Vince and the other kids? Or will they all be shipped out to Zimbabwe? 


	16. Take Me To Your Leader

Disclaimer: I do not own RECESS!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq: Yay, I'm creative! Nope, that's not the leader, but he's introduced in this chappie! Maybe you can "help Bob and Lawson" figure out who he is! Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: I know it takes a while to hypnotize people, but yeah it is really only a minor part in the fic so I didn't think it mattered! Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Take Me To Your Leader  
  
It was getting close to midnight, and Lawson pretty much thought that Bob had lost his mind as he dragged him across the dark forest. One thing for sure, the guy got WAY too excited about stuff. He was relieved when Bob finally stopped and he was able to breath correctly again.  
  
"They're in that building," Bob said, pointing at this short, white, dome-shaped building.  
  
Lawson looked at it and nearly laughed. "What the heck is THAT? Looks like some prop building from Stars Wars or something."  
  
Bob sighed. "That's their headquarters! They were having a meeting and talking about selling all the winners to Zimbabwe as SLAVES!"  
  
"You have so lost it," Lawson told him, turning around. "I'm goin' back to bed."  
  
Bob grabbed him and forced him along to the front door. "I'm serious, just wait until you get inside."  
  
They didn't have to wait to get inside. At that moment, a jeep pulled in from the opposite side, so the boys flew into the bushes. A tall man with graying hair and pointed facial features stepped out. He was dressed rather extravagantly, being in a nice tuxedo and a pair of boots so shiny that the moon reflected off of them. In one hand he carried a cane.  
  
"Where are the children?" he asked in an impatient voice.  
  
"They are in the bottom level of the building, sir," a counselor stated nervously as he followed the man to the door. "All ready to be shipped out, sir."  
  
"Excellent," the man smiled creepily. "Once all of them are off in Zimbabwe doing chores like good little children, my plan will be set."  
  
They entered the building and it took the two boys a minute to think of something to say.  
  
"Whoa, who was that guy?" Lawson asked Bob.  
  
"I don't know. I think it was their leader or something."  
"I could've guessed that. Hey, was it just me or did that guy look familiar to you?"  
Bob thought a moment. "No..."  
  
"Come on, yes you do!" Lawson insisted. "He was that guy...you know...he...ugh, what did he do?"  
  
While Lawson was struggling to remember where he had seen the "Leader" before, Bob noticed that the door to the building hadn't closed completely. Now was their chance to get inside! Bob interrupted his "friend's" thinking process and they made a dash for the door. They could not let those guys win!  
  
Sorry it was SO short, but I'm having a hectic week thanks to graduation practices and other memorable events! Who was the "Leader" and what exactly is his problem? What's he got against children? Will Vince and the other kids be rescued before they are shipped to Zimbabwe? Gotta keep reading to find out, and PLZ review! 


	17. Let's Split Up, Gang!

Disclaimer: I do not own RECESS!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq: Heh heh, I'm not telling! We'll see if you're right soon! Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: I'm not telling, but you'll know if you're right if ya keep reading, lol!  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Let's Split Up, Gang!  
  
"So, how exactly are we going to stop these psychos from making slaves of kids?" Lawson asked once they were inside the building.  
  
Bob mentally slapped himself. He had no idea, no clue, no plan. And here he was in the middle of a conspiracy. He should have calmed down and thought of something before bumbling into it.  
  
"Uh...well, we need to get everyone out of here, for starters," he replied with a goofy smile.  
  
"No, duh," Lawson said rolling his eyes. "I was more interested in the game plan."  
  
"How am I supposed to know! I hadn't had time to think of one!"  
  
"You mean you drug me out here, in the middle of the night, get me involved in some whacked out guy's plan, and you don't have a plan?!"  
  
Bob sighed. "Okay, first we need to find out where the kids are, so I guess we need to split up and find them."  
  
"Split up? Are you out of your brain!" Lawson squeaked.  
  
"Maybe," Bob smiled. "I'll go this way, and you go that way."  
  
Vince cracked his eyes open from where he was on the floor. What happened? Last thing he remembered was walking in the Winner's Walk and afterwards they had a little party. Must've been something in the punch, he thought.  
  
He suddenly realized that he was surrounded by a bunch of other boys in a pretty cramped room. Shocked, he stood up and barely had room to move. He poked the boy in front of him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, what's going on here?" he asked. "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know," the heavy boy answered. "I just woke up here. Hey, you're that Vince kid right? You and me were in the Winner's Walk last night."  
"Oh yeah," Vince said, his memory returning to him. "You're Lance right?"  
  
"Yep, that's me," he told him. "I hope we find out what we're down here for, I'm starvin'!"  
  
Lawson was carefully walking down the narrow hallways, scared to death. He absolutely hated being by himself, especially in a creepy place like this. It was almost as bad as being alone in detention!  
  
Bored out of his ever-loving mind, he started reading the labels on the doors, which were as boring as this whole ordeal. He walked past one door and thought he heard a bunch of voices inside. Naturally, he pressed his ear against the door to see if he could understand anything. He suddenly realized he was hearing KID'S voices...maybe the missing kids' voices.  
  
"Holy–" he started, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He turned around and saw a very huge bald guy standing behind him with a creepy grin. "And just who are you?" the man asked him in a deep voice.  
  
"Uh...Whompy Whomperson?" Lawson replied with an "I'm innocent, I swear!" grin.  
  
"Well, Mr. Whomperson," the man told him with evil eyes. "I think you need to join the others."  
  
Defensive instincts kicked in. "Not on your life, buddy!" he growled, giving the guy a hard kick in the shins.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" the man shouted, hopping up and down on one leg while Lawson made a run for it. He had to find Bob and tell him where the missing kids were!  
  
Yay, the kids have been found! Will the boys rescue them in time? Or will the "Leader" stop them from succeeding? And who exactly IS the "Leader" anyway? Find out in future updates! 


	18. We Found Them!

Disclaimer: I do not own RECESS!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq: Gotta love that Whompy Whomperson! We'll find out who the "Leader" is in the next chappie, I promise!!  
  
LilVickiRyan: We'll see if they get out or not! Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Eighteen: We Found Them!  
  
The creepy bald guy was still hopping on one leg trying to chase Lawson down, but of course it was pretty impossible. Running as hard as he could, Lawson finally managed to find Bob, who was still peeking through doors.  
  
"Hey, yo, I found 'em!" he told him when he reached him.  
  
"Great!" Bob exclaimed. "Where are they at?"  
  
"Will you chill? There's some goon back there guarding the place."  
  
Bob's hopes went down. "Oh. Well, I guess we're just going to have to get him out of the way somehow."  
  
Just then, they heard a huge figure hopping down the hall, and it sounded angry. Uh-oh, creep alert!  
  
"All right, he already knows I'm here, so I'll try losing him, while you go in there and get the kids out," Lawson proposed.  
  
"Fine with me, where's the kids at?"  
  
"Third door on the right. Here he comes, duck down!"  
  
Bob ducked behind a trash can, while Lawson made a run for it. The bald guy finally got over his painful dilemma and raced after him. Once they were out of sight, Bob headed in the direction Lawson told him to go. He reached the door and found that there WERE kids inside.  
  
Looking around to see if anyone was watching, he quietly opened the door and stepped in. What he saw made him nearly fall out on the ground in shock. There was kids EVERYWHERE! The whole room was packed full of what Bob assumed where previous Winner's Walk participants. But he was only interested in finding Vince and Lance.  
  
He heard someone calling his name in the middle of the mass. Bob squinted and saw Vince and Lance waving at him. Smiling, Bob pushed himself through the crowd and finally met up with them.  
  
"Oh, man," Vince said once he reached them. "I thought I was never gonna see a familiar face again!"  
"Guys, we really need to get out of here," Bob insisted. "Do you guys know what's going on at all?"  
  
Vince and Lance exchanged glances. "No," they said at the same time.  
  
"Okay, these counselors kidnapped every one who was in the Winner's Walk from the other Camp All-Star's out there," Bob explained. "And they are going to ship you out to Zimbabwe to be SLAVES!"  
  
"What?!" the boys cried. "We can't be slaves! That's illegal!"  
  
"I know, I know, so me and Lawson are trying to–  
  
"Whoa, Lawson?" Vince asked, wrinkling his nose. "He's here too?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Bob answered. "He's busy getting rid of the guard while I try and get ya'll out of here."  
  
Meanwhile, Lawson was STILL running from the guard, who was starting to lose breath and slow down.  
  
"What's the matter, Baldy?" Lawson called to him. "Can't handle a little running?"  
  
"AAAAAHHH!" the guard yelled, and charged full blast at him. Unfortunately he didn't realize that there was a huge trash can behind Lawson, who moved out of the way in the nick of time, and the guard went flying head first into garbage. He was stuck in the barrel, so Lawson kicked it over on its side and sent the guy rolling down a different hallway.  
  
"Adults, the ultimate losers," he muttered.  
  
"I can't believe they are going to sell us!" Lance said in shock. "Isn't there a law against this or something?"  
  
"Listen, we need to calm down, talk to the other kids and figure out what exactly we are going to do!" Bob tried to tell them, but everything was so hectic that there wasn't much space to think with.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened with a loud BANG! All the kids stared at the figure in the doorway. It was a tall man in a spiffy suit...carrying a cane.  
  
Oooh, I know you guys hate me for the cliffhanger! NOW what? Who's the "Leader"? Will the kids escape? Or will they become slaves forever? Gotta keep reading to find out and PLZ review! 


	19. Return of an Old Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own RECESS!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq: Be prepared to find out who the mysterious Leader is! Woo-hoo!  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Return of an Old Enemy  
  
"No way," Vince muttered upon seeing the man at the doorway. "It can't be him."  
  
Bob looked at him curiously. "What? You recognize him, too?"  
  
"Yeah, that's Dr. Ben-" Vince started but was interrupted when the man began to address the kids.  
  
"I hope you've all been very comfortable down here," he smiled crookedly as he slammed the door behind him and began to walk slowly down the stairs. "I know it has been a long while since you've seen the sun. However, where you are going next, there will be PLENTY of sun to go around!"  
  
He started to laugh evilly and the kids began to get a little scared, starting to murmur amongst themselves. Bob was growing doubtful in thinking he could rescue everyone. He wondered where in the world Lawson was...  
  
After his "triumph" over the creepy bald guy, Lawson raced to the door where he had told Bob the kids were at. Of course, he would've gone right in, but stopped dead when he heard a man's voice. The same man that they had seen outside in the snazzy suit.  
  
"Gah, I know I've seen him somewhere before," he thought to himself, as he peeked through the keyhole. "I wonder if Bob's in there."  
  
"You're probably all wondering why you're here, aren't you?" the man asked the kids in the room. "Well, I'll tell you. A few years ago, I tried to get rid of summer vacation and get all the children of the world to go to school all year round. But thanks to a bunch of little brats, my plan was foiled, however they did not realize that I managed to get released from jail, allowing me to continue my devious plan."  
  
"Oh yeah?!" Bob shouted from the crowd. "What does that have to do with sending us all to freakin' Zimbabwe to be SLAVES?!"  
  
Upon hearing the word "slaves", everybody began to panic and cause a bit of an uproar. The Leader put a stop to that by slapping his cane across the wall, which echoed loudly. Everyone shut up.  
  
"I'll tell you, young man," he glared at Bob, who was glaring back. "I thought to myself, if I can get every good athlete, every strong child in the country, I can send them all out of the country and make myself some money. That way, the children would not be wasting time playing games, or hanging out, or getting into trouble. They would be doing what all children should be doing, and that is WORKING!!! And what better way to work than become a bound slave?!"  
  
He laughed loudly and very evilly as the kids began to REALLY panic and some of the younger ones began to cry. Vince couldn't believe this was happening. He thought this guy was gone for good. Bob was beginning to remember who this guy was, and Lawson (still on the other side of the door) was still desperately trying to remember the guy's name.  
  
"Uh, let's see, taking over school," he muttered to himself. "No summer, tidy outfit, who the heck is this guy?"  
  
While the children were in a panic, the Leader looked at his cane which he had slammed into the wall just seconds before.  
  
"Oh, oh, no," he muttered with a frown. "And I just bought this the other day. Now it has a scratch on it!"  
  
"Who ARE you?" a little boy asked from the front of the crowd.  
  
Being interrupted from fawning over his scratched up cane, the man smiled and lowered his eyes. "Dr. Phillium Benedict is the name...selling children is my game."  
  
Whoa, Dr. B is back! And he's even more evil than before! Is there any hope at all for our "heroes"? Stay tuned! 


	20. WAR!

Disclaimer: I do not own RECESS!

Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Yep, I had to use a little G-rated language myself, lol! Yep, you were right, and let's see if they get rescued or not!  
  
Chapter Twenty: WAR!!  
  
"Dr. Benedict?" Bob asked Vince. "THAT is Dr. Benedict?"  
  
"Yeah, don't you remember?" Vince asked him back. "I can't believe you didn't recognize him!"  
  
Bob crossed his arms. "Well, it HAS been a few years ya know."  
  
"And now, my young workers, it is time for you to go bye-bye!" Benedict grinned. "MEN!"  
  
At that moment, the zombie-fied counselors came into the room and surrounded the place in order to prevent anyone from escaping. Everyone was really freaking out now. Everyone except Bob. He had had enough of this nonsense.  
  
"Hey, come on guys!" he yelled over everyone. "We outnumber these guys, so let's take them on!"  
  
"Huh, why didn't we think of that?" Lance asked Vince, who shrugged.  
  
As soon as Bob said it, the kids realized that he was right. There had to be over 200 hundred kids in there. Once their self-confidence was restored, they all charged in the many different directions at the counselors, who were unprepared for the attack.  
  
Outside, Lawson was still contemplating on whether to go in or not. Sure, he wanted to help "save the world" and all, but you had to admit that going up against a mad man was pretty terrifying.  
  
He suddenly felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, a feeling that he did not like at all. He looked behind his shoulder and up some only to find the creepy bald guy glaring at him...and looking ridiculous with a banana peel on top of his head.  
  
"Heh, heh, take a trip to the fruit stand, did we?" Lawson asked with a shaky voice.  
  
"Very funny, Whompy," the man growled, and was going to make a lunge for the boy, except he had already opened the door and smacked it into the bald guy's head.  
When Lawson got inside, he was a little disappointed that HE hadn't started all the hulla-baloo, but decided to dive in anyway.  
  
Bob and Vince were busy dodging fists from angry counselors, when Bob remembered that they were in a trance. He then noticed that they were wearing a little medallion around their necks. Perhaps that is what kept their daydream stance from fading?  
"Vince!" Bob called while stepping roughly on Larry's foot. "Make a grab for their medallions!"  
  
"Why?" Vince yelled back while tripping Norma (head female counselor) by her shoestrings.  
  
"Just do it!" Bob screamed.  
  
Vince didn't know what Bob was getting at, but he swiped Norma's medallion from around her neck. Almost instantly, she seemed to snap out of whatever state she was in. She stood up slowly amongst the rebellion and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Wh-wh-what happened?" she asked a little frightfully. "Where am I?"  
  
Bob and Vince took advantage of this revelation–swipe the medallion and they turn back to normal! Sounded just like some kind of weird Sci-Fi movie...  
  
Meanwhile, Lawson had done run into Dr. Benedict who was busy trying to keep the "messy children" from ruining his suit. Benedict turned to glare at Lawson, who stared at him.  
  
"Hey, I remember now!" he said a little gleefully. "You're that Phillium Benedict guy!"  
  
"That I am!" the older man snapped and made a grab for Lawson, but fortunately he was too slow. While he dodged Benedict's advances, Lawson pick-pocketed him in hopes of finding a cell phone. Luckily, he found one and ran off to find Bob.  
  
Bob and Vince told some surrounding kids about the medallion secret, and by this time almost every counselor was out of their trance. Bob was starting to feel a migraine coming on from all the ruckus, and was scared out of his wits when Lawson grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, I swiped that Benedict guy's cell phone, ya think we need to call the cops or something?"  
  
"Gah, don't scare me like that!" Bob scolded. On a lighter note, he added, "I see you remembered the guy's name. Yeah, go call the cops...if they'll believe you anyway."  
  
Woo-hoo, they have a cell phone to the outside world, and it looks as if Benedict's plan is failing! Will the cops believe the story? Will everything ever go back to normal? Gotta keep reading to find out! 


	21. Friends Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own RECESS!!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Well, here's the last chappie, so enjoy! Thanks for sticking with me!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Thanks! They've missed you too, lol! Hope ya like the last chappie!  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Friends Forever  
  
THIRTY MINUTES LATER  
  
All the counselors were seated in a corner of the building, still trying to recuperate from their hypnotic experience. All the kids had banded together and tied Benedict along with creepy bald guy up in a chair. Lawson had gotten through to the police, and although they didn't believe him at first, once he said the name "Phillium Benedict" they came rushing over at full speed.  
  
Ambulances arrived to help the counselors with their slight memory loss, and the police dragged Benedict and his goonies away.  
  
"I would've gotten away with it, if it weren't for you meddlin' Third- Streeters!" he yelled at the "Third-Street Trio".  
  
"Why is it that ALL bad guys say something similar to that?" Lawson asked once the cops pulled away.  
  
"Maybe they're all obsessed over Scooby-Doo," Vince replied. "Listen, man, Bob told me you were helping him try to find me and all, and that you could have possibly played a part in saving us, so uh...thanks."  
  
Lawson wasn't used to people thanking him very much, so he really didn't know what to say to that. "Aw, shucks, LaSalle, I'm not so heartless as to let some psycho-freak try stealing fellow kids' freedom and all."  
  
Bob was totally relieved that those two weren't fighting anymore. It was nice to have some peace and quiet around. Oops, spoke too soon, because at this time everyone's parents started driving up to see their "babies" and see if they were okay. Bob's step-dad, Jacob, actually looked worried for once in his life.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Bobby, are you all right?" Allison cried, giving Bob a hug. "I got that call from the police and I nearly had a heart-attack!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Mom," Bob assured her, giving her a hug back.  
  
"Well, whatever happened," Jacob told him, with a small smile. "You look as if you did a fine job handling it."  
  
Bob was surprised to hear a compliment escape the man's mouth. "Thanks...sir."  
  
About ten feet away, Lawson was getting pretty much the same treatment from his parents.  
"Erwin, honey, I am SO sorry we sent you out here," his mother wailed as she nearly squeezed the life out of him.  
  
"Mom, seriously, I'm fine," Lawson gasped while trying to loosen his mom's grip.  
  
"Well," his father started. "If you hadn't been out smoking pot with your friends–  
  
"DAD, I was so not smoking," Lawson interrupted. "You guys didn't even give me a chance to explain before sending me out here. I wouldn't touch one of those death batons if someone paid me. I think I was raised a little better than that."  
  
His mother got so teary hearing those words, she started bawling and she REALLY did try squeezing the life out of him!  
  
Vince's parents were of course pitifully sorry they sent him out there too. And of course, Vince forgave them as well.  
  
Bob finally managed to escape his mom and step dad, and was able to organize his thoughts. He thought back to what Jacob had said before he left. That he would be able to make new friends and all. He looked over at Vince and Lawson with their parents...and realized Jacob was right after all.

THE END! I know, it was kinda rushed, but I couldn't think of anything! I personally enjoyed the sappiness at the end, heehee! Well, know we all know how Bob, Vince, and Lawson became friends, which led up to the rest of my miniseries! Sniff sniff, sad...this was the last story for that miniseries! Boohoo! PLZ review! I'm planning on my next fic to be "In Prickly We Trusted", based on actual events during my high school senior year! (Which reminds me, I'm graduating Friday, woo-hoo!!!) 


End file.
